The present invention is related to a running exerciser structure. The running board frame of the running exerciser can be upward or downward inclined to form an upward slope, a downward slope or a plane face. Therefore, a user can upgrade or downgrade or horizontally run on the running board to exercise his/her body to different extents.
FIGS. 10 and 11 show a conventional running exerciser including a base seat 50 and a running board frame 51 pivotally mounted on the base seat 50. Opposite caster supports 52 are pivotally mounted on rear end of the running board frame 51. A linking mechanism (not shown) is drivingly connected between the caster supports 52 and the base seat 50. The linking mechanism via a motor (not shown) is pivotally mounted on the base seat 50. The motor serves to drive a threaded rod (not shown).
The motor drives the threaded rod to operate the caster supports 52 at rear end of the running board frame 51 and thus slightly change the inclination thereof. Such function is simple and the running exerciser can hardly provide advanced exercising effect for a user.
FIGS. 12 and 13 show another type of conventional running exerciser. A support leg 601 is disposed on one side of the base seat 60. An upright column 61 is disposed on the other side of the base seat 60. A cylinder 62 is mounted on the bottom of the upright column 61. The cylinder 62 has a stem 621 connected with one end of a first link 63. The other end of the first link 63 is pivotally connected with a second link 64 on a pivot section 651 under the running board 65. The other end of the second link 64 is pivotally connected with the base seat 60 on a pivot section. The stem 621 of the cylinder 62 can extend to push the first link 63 and make the running board 65 pivot on the pivot section connecting the second link 64 with the base seat 60. Accordingly, the front side of the running board 65 can be lifted to adjust the inclination thereof. Therefore, the running board 65 can be adjusted into an upward slope or a plane face for training a user. Such function is still simple and the running exerciser cannot achieve advanced exercising effect.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a running exerciser structure. A front end of the running board frame is pivotally connected with a second board of a linking mechanism. When a driving motor of the linking mechanism drive a threaded rod to forward or backward rotate, a first and a second threaded bushes are moved along the threaded rod opposite to each other. At the same time, a first and a third links and a second and a fourth links are driven to move opposite to each other. The second board can be continuously ascended or descended and the running board frame is upward or downward inclined to form an upward slope, a downward slope or a plane face. Therefore, a user can upgrade or downgrade or horizontally run on the running board to exercise his/her body to different extents.